


Rewriting stars

by M_997



Series: One shots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Circus, Forbidden Love, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), Marvel Universe, Romance, Song: Rewrite the Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_997/pseuds/M_997
Summary: Based on the song rewrite the stars.





	Rewriting stars

"I always promised your parents I would look after you" said Mr. Stark while Michelle was looking at some photos of her parents 

 

"What were they like? My parents" Michelle asked. Unfortunately she was 2 when they died from the evil people on this world. People couldn't live with the fact that colored people had just as much right as white people. It was sickening

 

"Your parents were the best in the circus. Your mother she was quite a pretty lady. She got all the men and not mention she was a good trapeze artist. However your father was considered a freak, because he was a black man" Mr. Stark stated

 

"Yet she still fell in love with him" Michelle sighed. She was happy her parents fell in love but they were different from each other and other people couldn't live with it. 

 

"Yet she fell in love with him very much"

 

"I should get back to Betty and Ned. They said there would be ice cream when I got back" 

 

"Ah, the things we do for ice cream" Mr. Stark chuckled

 

"What? But I didn't do anything" Michelle said confused by what Mr. Stark just said to her

 

"It's a saying. Oh and remember there is someone new starting tomorrow and I would like it if you could be nice for once" 

 

"Okay, can we drop that one time I wasn't nice to a new comer. And it wasn't even my fault, he was the one who spilt his drink in me. For fun might I add"

 

"Yeah, yeah, just go get your ice cream and remember to be nice when I introduce you okay? Okay great, off you go now" He pushed Michelle out the door before she even had a chance to reply.

 

* * *

 

 

"I wonder if the new kid will be nice" Ned said with a mouthful of ice cream, making Betty's face scrunch up in disgust 

 

"Ned honey. Don't talk with your mouth full" Betty said

 

"I think he is just going to be another geek looking for money" Michelle stated her thoughts. Michelle didn't like welcoming people into her only home left. this was her sacred place and she was going to protect it from anyone who has half a mind to destroy it. Of course Michelle was going to be 'nice' to the new person. Well nicer than she usually than she already is. which is just making no snarky comments and to not be so devil like. Those were the words Mr. Stark used, she took no offence to them though because it wasn't meant to be a mean thing. She just has a reputation.

 

"Mm, well shall see" Betty took a big scoop of ice cream and walked away to go training after she finished her sentence

 

"I should get back to stitching up the costumes"

 

"Yea I should start training anyways" Michelle said to Ned when he started to sew again. Mr. Stark offered Ned a higher paying job but he turned it down stating he wants to stick by what his grandma had taught him to not let her, now gone, knowledge to waste. I thought it was sweet of him and so did Mr. Stark so her gave him bonus.

 

**Wednesday morning**

 

Michelle always woke up and started training before everyone else did. She wanted to be the best of herself to make her mother and father proud. Even though she barely knew them, she still wanted them to believe that they didn't waste time raising a her baby self. Michelle loved the trapeze because not only was it fun to be up in the air but it was like she was free. It was her own world and it was a world that never betrayed her. Plus when you are dressed up and swinging in the air, it looks really cool. Michelle was so absorbed in her own world that she didn't notice a boy standing in the middle of the ring when she was swinging her way to the other side of the room.

 

They crashed right into each other. "ooof" was the only thing that came out of Michelle's mouth as she and the boy collided. All the force from her swinging made them fall to the ground. She would have gone flying if the boy didn't tightly hold onto her waist. Michelle realized that the boy holding her was the knew boy and she also realized that she had to be nice to him. She was really certain that the new boy was back in a minute. Only when the boy noticed Michelle's breathing regulate, he let go and gently moved her off to the side.

 

He then got up and brushed himself off then out stretched his hand down to her. She stood on her own and shot him a slightly mean glare. Mr. Stark would understand if she was a little bit mean. What's one glare going to do. Apparently it did a lot more than she thought it would because he started stammering hoe he was really sorry and that he will never get in her way again and that if she never wants to be friends with him, he'll understand.

 

"Wow, dude chill, It's not like it's the worst thing that has happened to me" If one glare could make him suffer that much imagine what a 100 could do, Michelle thought

 

"Sorry, I really am. I was just looking around and I should have paid more attention to my surroundings"

 

"It's fine" Michelle reassured

 

"How can I repay such a Pretty lady?" He asked 

 

Michelle scoffed "Don't try flattering me cause it's not going to work" Of course just when she was starting to like him, he had to show his true self

 

"I'm sorry you think that, but I don't understand"

 

"You are just hoping I will fall for you so you can use me as your slave" The boy did the last thing Michelle would have thought he would do. He doubled over in laughter.

 

"What's so funny?"

 

"I'm sorry, It's just that is the most insane thing I have ever heard. I really do think you're a pretty lady and I was just trying to compliment you"

 

"Why would you compliment me?" This boy is not what she thought

 

"I compliment everyone. That's what my Uncle Ben taught me before he passed away"

 

"Oh" Was all Michelle could get out

 

"Yes, I'm Peter by the way" He held his hand out once again and this time Michelle took it

 

"Michelle, and I should get training, bye" She needed to be back in her own world so she could think over everything that happened.

* * *

 

 

It was 11 O'clock at night and Michelle was just putting her stuff away. It had been 2 months since Peter had started. He was Mr. Stark's assistant and often stayed until everything was in order. Michelle actually Liked him. He messed up a Little with being late and all but Peter was really nice. He treated everyone for who they were and not by the color of their skin. Since Michelle was usually the last one to pack up, Peter stayed and helped. Although he showed up in bare feet and Michelle basically demanded him to wait in the common area because nails were often found on the ground in the training area.

 

"It took you long enough" He said once she made it to the common room

 

"I don't get why you even bother waiting for me, It's not like I'm anyone special"

 

Peter shrugged his shoulders "I like hanging out with you"

 

"why?" Michelle asked

 

"Cause I enjoy talking to you"

 

"But you're roo-" she got cut off

 

"Would you like to come with me to go see romeo and Juliet, and yes, as my date"

 

Michelle sighed. Of course she would love to go but they were too different and when her mother and father wanted to be different, they died. "Peter you know we can't"

 

"Why not" Peter practically whined. They had stopped walking at this point

 

"This is why!" Michelle held their hand beside each other and you could easily tell the color difference. Peter just linked their hand together and said 

 

"We can. I'll protect you. I promise" he whispered the last part 

 

"Okay, but the date is here and no going out in public" Peter smile was so wide I was afraid his face was going to break

 

"k, be here early in the morning tomorrow" 

 

"How early" 

 

"4 in the morning early" he said then walked away to his room

* * *

 

**1 Month Later**

 

Michelle's date with Peter went amazingly good. They had an early breakfast, a fancy one too, and slow danced for 2 hours before she had to train. Peter also kissed her that Morning. Ever since then they have been together every passing moment they could spare. They wouldn't do anything special just sitting and laying with each other. Most of their alone time was spent in Peter's room.

 

Peter Often wrote poetry so Michelle would just watch him. One day she found a gift wrapped with a note on it in her room.

 

_To my perfect Michelle_

 

_I hope you enjoy this. I've seen you doodle before and I thought you could use something better to draw with._

_Love Peter._

 

Michelle smiled at the letter. She lover Peter and he loved her. Michelle opened the wrapped present and it was a set of pencils, an eraser and a sketchbook that had leather for it's cover. She held the book in her hand like it was diamonds. When she looked closer, she could see the words 'to my love' engraved on the front. Peter was truly the best.

* * *

 

"Peter!" Michelle ran up to Peter

 

"Hey love, what are yo-" Michelle threw her arms around his neck and hugged him fro a minute before letting go.

 

"What was that for" Peter chuckled, hands still on her waist

 

"Thank you for the sketching stuff"

 

"haha, no problem"

 

"Why did you get the for me?" Michelle asked

 

"Because I love you and I think you could be a really good artist" He put his forehead against her own

 

"I love you too"

* * *

 

**1 year later**

"Well hello Miss, aren't you a pretty thing" Michelle was sitting on the little stool beside the arena sketching when she heard a man 

 

"Who are you?" she asked

 

"I'm apart of the tri troop"

 

"what?" Michelle had an unimpressed look on her face

 

"Oh, hasn't stark told you"

 

"Told me what?"

 

"I'm here to collect a girl for my son to marry, and I want you. so come on up you get"

 

"I'm not going anywhere with you"

 

The man didn't like that very much so he help up his right arm and-

 

"Get away form her Osborn!" Shouted Mr. Stark with Peter running in behind him 

 

"You said I could chose"

 

"I never said that, now please see your self to the door and never come back"

 

"I want her" he pointed to Michelle. Peter instantly moved between us and had his fist curled in a ball. He was guarding me Michelle thought

 

"Please see your self to the door before I do it myself" the 2 men walked away like nothing even happened, while Peter was hugging me.

 

 

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you" Peter said before he kissed me

 

"It's okay as long as your by my side, I'll be fine"

 

* * *

 

 

Michelle and Peter grew old together and as much as it pained her she left the circus to become an artist. Michelle stilled visited because Peter had taken over the circus since Mr. Stark was getting to old to do it. They had Kids, 2 beautiful Kids who Ned and Betty spoiled. Peter Proposed to her when they were 23 years old, 4 years after the met. They still love each other to this day even though they are nothing more than a pile of dust somewhere in a river. 

 

the end 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u liked it. Also this makes up for not being able to get tragic endings updated on time. 😉


End file.
